The Difference
by TheLionAndTheLamb1992
Summary: Starts when Bella starts at Forks High School, but things are different this time
1. Chapter 1

**Starts at the very beginning, but things are different this time.**

**I am not Stephenie Meyer (although I wish I was) and i do not own any of these characters (even though i really really wish I did)**

I walked into Forks High School for the first time and the size of it terrified me. Not because it was big, but because it was so small!

I had spent the previous few years of my life living in Phoenix. A massive city with an equally massive school. But here they would be lucky to have at least a thousand pupils.

I was bound to stand out.

My first few classes went fine, the teachers seemed pretty cool, and I started to recognise more people. When I entered the cafeteria a boy from my english class waved me over, _apparently I've made a friend _i though to myself as i crossed to sit wth his group. As i sat down i realised that almost all of the people at his table had been in at least one of my classes already, including a girl who i'd sat with in both trig and spanish.

Throught out lunch i tried my hardest to remember the names of my newly acquanted friends; Angela, Jessica, Eric, Lauren and Mike but i was still having difficulty.

That was when i first saw them.

They sat in the corner of the cafeteria as far from everyone else as possible. Each one of the had a lunch tray piled with untouched food, and the thing that caught my attention the most was how stunningly beautiful they all were.

Each one of the five beautiful teenagers had snow white skin, and flawless features, and the types of body that would make any model cry.

There were two girls; one was very small with short, pixie like, black hair and keen eyes; the other looked like a goddess with long curly blonde hair and a devastatingly amazing figure.

Then there were three boys; the first was very large, but not in the fat sense, just massively muscley; the second guy had honey blond hair and was very tall and lanky; and the third, who looked slightly younger, was bronze haired, and staring straight at me!

I drew in a deep breath and straight away, I knew who they were.


	2. Chapter 2

**Edward POV**

It was a typical boring day at school.

I was sat with my adopted siblings at our usual table. The one farthest away from any humans.

It seemed as though a new girl had caused a lot of interest in their 'easy to please' human minds, the new girl was called 'Bella Swan', and from looking at the thoughts of every guy, she was very attractive.

At that moment i heard somebody enter the hall and focused my hearing on them to see if they were thinking of the same thing. _Strange_ i thought to myself. There was nothing. No thoughts. _Was it possible for this person to not think?_ I looked over to see where my confusion had come from and there stood by the door was a very nervous looking Bella Swan.

I gasped in shock.

She was so beautiful through my own perfectly clear eyes rather than through the eyes of the humans around me.

Her skin was so pale that she could have passed as one of us, if her heart beat hadn't given her away. Her dark hair framed her face making a beautiful contrast with her pale skin, but yet matching her large chocolate eyes with perfection. She was the most beautiful person I had ever seen. And being a vampire, I knew beautiful!

_Edward! pay attention! _the thoughts of my sister Alice made me realise that i'd been staring at Bella the whole of lunch. When i looked back towards my family i saw the paniked expression on Alice's face.

"What is it Alice? Something Wrong?" I asked, now a little worried.

"I'm not sure" she said, it was as though she was trying to pick her words carefully.

"Well?"

_Edward, your whole future has just disapeared! _


	3. Chapter 3

**Edwards POV**

_I can only see the next few days, then it's all a blur. _She continued.

This wasn't right, "Is there anything else strange that you see happening? anything before?" I pressed.

"I can only feel the emotions of what going to happen for you, your going to be upset then confused, and then your path will be cleared, you'll feel love. Thats when I lose you."

**Bella's POV**

That night the nightmares returned. But this time they were there.

The Cullens haunted my dreams.

I was running at my full speed, but they were still managing to follow hot on my heels. I could see the murder in their eyes and how much they wanted to kill me.

I continued running when suddenly, the bronze haired boy jumped out in front of my path. As I tried to stop he crouched low to the ground. Then he leaped towards me.

I woke with a start, sweat was glistening on my forehead, and the clock beside me told me it was only 4.15. I knew that there was no chance of me sleeping again now, so I crawled out of bed and started making my way towards the bathroom.

The house cried out so many memories to me, both bad and good. I had lived here up until the age of four with my mum and dad. But when they split up I went with mum to live in Phoenix, and spent only the summer with dad. But for the last four years i hadn't been here. This was my second night in Forks. The place I now lived.

I wish I didn't have to be here, but i thought it would be best with all of the forests around. It would be a lot easier to conceal myself whenever it happened.

**Hey, I know my chapters are all really short but i'm thinking that this is giving them a good effect, each one ending on a cliffhanger. **

**please R&R otherwise i wont' be writing this anymore. **

**Hope you've enjoyed it so far. **

**TheLionAndTheLamb1992**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I haven't posted in AGESSS!!!! I just really couldn't think of how to continue with this story. But I have a few Ideas that may work.**

Alice's POV.

Four days later and continuous searching still hasn't found me Edwards's future. I can't bear to not see it; it's like losing my brother from my life.

I don't understand it at all, it has never happened like this before. I've always seen everyone's future if I tried hard enough. But this has totally mystified me.

Bella's POV.

That week was so difficult for me. I was assigned as his lab partner in science, and nothing has been so terrifying as having one of 'them' stare at me like that. I felt like he wanted to eat me, which was probably the truth.

And it didn't only happen in science. I felt his cold stare throughout lunch too, and even the stares of his 'family' too.

The few things I didn't understand were how he was here. How could a … vampire … (I still can't bear to say think the word) bear to be around so many humans? And what was with his strange golden eyes? All the…vamp... the ones I've come across before have had haunting red eyes.

I could tell the type of things he thought, I knew he could smell me, and I knew I smelt good to him. But that was a damn curse that came with what I was. I knew that, and I couldn't escape it.

He smelt great to me too.

And when 'it' happened I knew that things weren't going to be great, for either of us.

And that was what I feared most of all. When they found out what I was, nothing will be able to stop them destroying me … and destroying the Quileute's too no doubt.

And to think I only moved here to avoid this type of thing.

'_buzz..buzz'_ my cell vibrated with a message.

Jake : Bells, just a heads up on the 'situation'. U've got 2 days 'til it happens. – Jake xx

'Two days?!? That's all I have until they are sure to find out!!' I thought to myself in panic.

My life is officially over in two days …


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry guys I still can't get the hang of writing long chapters**

**They seem so much longer when I'm typing them.**

_**Two days later …. 8:30 pm **_

**Bella's POV.**

It's a good thing it's the weekend, and also a good thing that it is sunny, it makes my chances of survival a little better, for now.

I knew that soon the sun would go down and the moon would come up, and then, when they are free from their confinement, that's when they'll pounce. And that's when 'it' will happen.

But for now, I couldn't be happier that my possible last day was a nice one.

As planned I was spending my day down in LaPush. Just so that Jake and his 'pack' could keep a close eye on me. Jake was my closest friend, but also a werewolf, he wasn't a werewolf in it's literal sense, more like a shape shifter that used the form of a wolf.

The beach was pretty busy for a change, people in Forks rarely saw the sun and embraced it whenever they could. Groups of kids from school were down sunning themselves and showing off in the waves, trying to surf. It was too bad that I hadn't got to know any of them since moving to Forks. But the Quileute's kept me entertained, I was so lucky to have them as my protectors.

"Hey Bella!" Quil yelled from the sea. "Come try the water! It's lovely!"

"Yeah Belly! Comes on!" yelled little Claire from his shoulders waving her little hands in the air.

Quil never left Claire alone. Since he imprinted on her he's like the best father figure a child could have. It's always so weird to watch. But yet I long for the day that I find someone like that. But I doubt I ever will, who would ever want to be in love with this wreck?

**Edward's POV.**

_I hate sunny weekends_ Emmet moaned in his mind.

It was true, sunny weekends were the worst when you were a vampire. There's only so many times you can get dressed up by Alice in one day. Luckily enough it was already 5.30 and the sun should be dim enough in a couple of hours for us to finally go outside without the risk of shining like a Christmas tree decoration.

"Alice! I cant take this any longer! Stop thinking about my future. I don't care if it has disappeared or not I'm fed up of seeing the same things over and over!" I yelled, as yet again the same scene danced through my mind.

"Well I'm sorry for caring" she snapped in reply.

"Don't you think you'd have figured it out by now if it was as easy as searching the future? Give up and find a different way of working it out" I retorted as I ran from the house into the woods. At least there wasn't much sun in here, and less voices. I kept running until I felt I was far enough away and slowed my self to a human speed. I don't know why but it was kind of a habit to walk like this now.

That was when I stumbled across something I didn't expect.


	6. Chapter 6

A big metal cage stood in the clearing. It had to be at least 10ft tall and 10ft wide and the bars were made by the thickest iron that I had ever seen. The strangest thing was the smell that fumed around the whole area. If I hadn't been busy thinking about things then I would have ran from it as soon as I smelt it. It was the disgusting, reeking scent of the wolves.

The Quileute tribe had made a treaty with us years ago that we wouldn't enter their land and they wouldn't enter ours, I hadn't realised that I had crossed the treaty line. I was too intrigued in this cage.

Who was it for? _What_ was it for? For these questions I had no idea. But It must be bad, it must be dangerous.

After walking around the cage for the third time I quickly made my way back to the house. The others needed to be told about this. Maybe Carlisle will have an idea of what's happening.

When I got back to the house everyone was already waiting for me outside. Obviously Alice had seen the cage in her visions. At least she'll be happy that she is seeing again. I zoned into Carlisle's mind to see whether it was the cage he knew about. But strangely it wasn't. his mind was filled with confusion and pictures of people I had never seen before but yet I knew they were the Quileute's from their copper skin and hostile pose.

"Carlisle? What's happened?" I asked confused.

"The Quileute's have just been here. They told us that we must stay in the house tonight no matter what. They said that if we don't then the treaty is broken." he said, replaying the moment in his mind for me to see. "They wouldn't explain why. They just said that it was important. They also asked where you were and said that when you returned we should tell you not to go into their territory again. And that you should stop sticking your nose in" he finished.

"But Carlisle, they have something dangerous! I saw a massive cage. Bigger than you can imagine, and very strong. It would even take Emmett half an hour to get out.."

"Hey!" Emmett interrupted.

"it looks like something big is happening and we need to check it out Carlisle. We need to be there."

"Yeah! We can take those stupid mutts!" Emmett jeered.

"Emmett, we don't want any fights" Carlisle cautioned.

"Of course not. I just meant encase we need to defend ourselves."

"I agree we should check this out. It's as much for us to know as them and if it's dangerous then I'm nto putting our family at risk." Carlisle agreed. "But not all of us should go. Edward, Jasper and I will go and check it out from up close whilst the rest of you can hang back encase we need you as support"

"Awww! What about me?" Emmett whined "why do I have to stay back with the girls?"

"Because you'll be too rash up front, all you want to do is fight, and that's not what we are going there for."

That evening we stationed ourselves just at the side of the treaty line and waited. The sun had almost set and the moon was appearing through the light. That's when we heard the rustle from the tree's, that's when we heard a girl cry.

**Bella's POV**

The day was getting closer and closer to an end and my nerves were hanging on by a thread. You'd think I was used to this by now, but knowing that they .. The Cullen's .. were so near sent shivers down my spine.

The sky had gone from a brilliant blue to a now glowing red, as the sun got closer to the horizon. I was so lucky that Charlie knew nothing of this and just thought that I was off for a sleep over at Leah's.

My hands had started to shake by now and sweat was beginning to pool on my forehead. I knew the time was close, and so did Jacob who was sat next to me looking worried.

"Guys" Jacob called in a serious tone. "It's time". At these words everyone jumped up from what they were doing and all started walking towards the door, stripping their clothes as they went.

One by one, each of them quickly transformed into there wolf selves and started running out into the forest. Once Jacob transformed I scrambled onto his high back as agreed and wound my hands deep into his fur as he started galloping after his pack.

Once we got to the clearing I saw the cage. I felt so ashamed that things had to be like this. That this curse made me this way, and there was no way to change that.

I climbed down from Jakes back as the others begin to transform back. They were all naked, but I wasn't at all embarrassed, I could think of nothing but of what could happen over the next few hours.

Whether I'd survive it.

Whether Forks would survive it.


End file.
